Ami d'enfance
by CrazyLo
Summary: Parfois, on reste liée à notre amour d'enfance… et parfois non. (OS avec possible suite de petite scène si vous le souhaitez.) Sterek sans lemon pour le moment.


**Disclamer :** Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aurais été très fière d'en être la créatrice... Enfin même si techniquement, je ne fais que prendre leurs noms dans TW, parce que vous allez voir que leurs caractères ne correspondent pas vraiment. ^

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit il y a un peu moins de 2 ans maintenant. C'était aussi un Ziall à la base, que j'avais publié sur Skyrock. Puis en le relisant, je me suis que le Sterek passait bien. So...TADA. De ce fait, il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs concernant les personnages, étant donné que j'ai du renommé tout le monde. Si vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à me le dire s'il-vous-plaît. Et il est fort possible que vous trouviez des fautes, quand c'est mes textes, j'ai toujours du mal à voir les fautes, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Malgré cela, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira et on se rejoint en bas. Je vous proposerais quelque chose ^^

* * *

><p>Parfois, on reste liée à notre amour d'enfance…<p>

Le petit hyperactif jouait dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude. C'était un enfant plutôt sage. Lorsque ses parents s'absentaient, il était sous la responsabilité de la famille Mc Call, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. On lui avait appris à obéir et respecter ses ainés. Stiles était habitué à être seul à la base. Il était autonome. A 6 ans, il faisait déjà ses devoirs tout seul, savait s'occuper tout seul, et écoutait -la plupart du temps- les conseils des adultes. Il avait toujours été un enfant mature. Mais il restait un enfant malgré tout. Aujourd'hui, à l'âge de 8 ans, il adorait lire des BD, jouer avec Scott et faire des bêtises, de temps en temps. Bon, plutôt souvent…

- Stiles, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

Le petit gringalet regardait la maman dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Elle était plutôt petite, des yeux marron et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Stiles l'adorait. Il haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

- Sais pas, 'Lissa.

- T'as envie de rester à la maison ou de sortir ?

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir durant quelques secondes, alors que sa réponse était déjà toute trouvée. Il était le plus grand gourmand de tous les temps, alors…

- Dehors ! S'exclama-t-il, son sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

La jeune femme savait ce que cela signifiait : Mc Donalds ! Elle lui lança un sourire amusé, avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elle laissa ses yeux se balader dans la chambre à moitié ranger du son fils Scott, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. L'horloge. 19h30.

- Vous avez une demie heure pour vous préparez, d'accord ?

Stiles acquiesça docilement de la tête ainsi que Scott et la jeune femme repartie sans un bruit. Elle devait dire à la famille Stilinski que ce soir, ils mangeaient dehors pour faire plaisir aux enfants. Melissa craquait littéralement pour leur gamin.

* * *

><p>C'était un rituel aboli. D'abord, ils allaient à l'école. Se rejoignaient à la récréation. Jouaient avec leurs amis. Mangeaient à la même table à la cantine. Rentraient avec leurs parents respectifs et faisaient leurs devoirs. Puis le premier qui avait terminé courrait chez l'autre. Il attendait sagement que l'autre ait fini ses devoirs, et la chamaillerie commençait enfin. Il se bataillait pour tout et n'importe quoi. Mais cela finissait toujours bien. Un fou-rire, un câlin, un bisou sur la joue. Ces deux-là ne savaient pas se faire la tête. Les « je te boude » ne durait jamais plus de 10 minutes.<p>

En ce moment même, Derek observait son ami froncer les sourcils devant sa feuille. La maitresse lui avait donné une punition. C'était la première qu'il avait. En général, c'était Derek qui prenait à tous les coups. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Isaac qui avait fauté, il fallait savoir varier les plaisirs. Vive les divisions, pensa Isaac pitoyablement. Il avait dix divisions à poser et résoudre. Heureusement qu'il aimait les maths.

Derek à ses cotés avait clairement envie de l'aider. Le brun était un futur scientifique. Mais l'œil aiguisé de Lise, la mère du châtain, empêchait une quelconque aide. 35 diviser par 4. La réponse : 8,75 calculait rapidement Derek. Mais il laissa son ami faire sa division à son rythme, trépignant d'impatiente à ses cotés.

Lorsque Isaac termina son dur labeur, sa mère vérifia tout. Puis elle les laissa entre eux. Aussitôt parti, Derek sauta sur son ami en rigolant.

- Dit, on fait un jeu ? Demanda prestement le brun.

Le châtain acquiesça rapidement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

- On grimpe dans ta cabane au fond du jardin pour observer ? Proposa Derek.

Isaac hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était leur truc. La cabane. L'observation. Ils déboulèrent ensemble dans les escaliers, le châtain attrapa une couverture au passage et ils sortirent en courant dehors. Derek grimpa le premier, et Isaac le suivit de près. Mais ce dernier rata une marche et se coupa le genou contre l'écorce. Il poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, et continua son ascension. Une fois au haut, Derek le fit s'asseoir directement, le visage inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je me suis coupé. Grimaça Isaac en montrant son genou.

Le brun regarda sa jambe en se mordillant la lèvre. Ce geste trahissait sa nervosité. Il approcha sa main tremblante de son genou. Derek n'aimait pas quand Isaac était blessé, surtout lorsque c'était sa faute.

- Pff, arrête. Grommela Isaac, se doutant bien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Tu ne peux pas me protéger tout le temps. Ca pique un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. Maman me soignera quand on descendra, d'accord ?

Derek observa minutieusement son amoureux, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait. Puis il finit par soupirer et prendre Isaac dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ? Murmura le brun à son oreille.

- Moi aussi, Der'.

Seulement, l'un le pensait vraiment. L'un, du haut de ses 10 ans, avait compris l'importance de ces mots. La vie avait forcé l'un d'entre eux à être plus mature, à perdre son enfance. L'autre ne comprenait pas la profondeur de cet échange. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Derek ne voulait pas arracher sa pureté et sa naïveté à celui qu'il aimait. Il embrassa la bouche d'Isaac, et ce dernier se laissa faire, comme à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas désagréable, alors pourquoi refuser ? C'était leur secret, seul dans cette cabane, ils se permettaient de s'embrasser. Et d'observer la nature, le ciel, et la vie quotidienne de leur voisin. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se tenaient chaud, se réconfortaient… S'aimaient.

* * *

><p>L'hyperactif regardait sa mère faire la cuisine en chantonnant. Soit sa mère chantait, soit elle répondait aux questions des jeux télé. Aujourd'hui, la télé était éteinte. Elle était en train de préparer des spaghettis bolognaises. Le plat préféré de son fils. Stiles en salivait d'avance.<p>

Il sortit de la cuisine et entra dans le salon, ou se trouvaient Scott et Melissa.

- Alors Champion, content du repas ? Questionna la jeune femme.

- Ouaiiiiii. S'extasia le gamin du haut de ses 10 ans.

Stiles sauta partout, et finit par retourner dans la cuisine, attiré comme un aimant. Sa mère le regarda, amusé. Le petit brun s'appuya contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, s'offrant une vue sur la cuisine et le salon. Son ami Scott faisait un câlin à sa maman. Le petit hyperactif –sa mère l'adorait avec son énergie débordante- les regardait, curieux.

- Maman ? Appela Stiles en continuant de regarder son frère de coeur fixer sa mère tendrement.

- Oui, mon soleil ? Répondit sa mère en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le gamin ne savait pas s'il devait continuer sa pensée ou tout simplement laisser tomber. Mais Stiles était un curieux dans l'âme. Il n'avait pas peur du jugement de sa mère. Elle était douce et compréhensive. Gentille à n'en plus finir.

- C'est quoi, aimer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

Sa maman lui offrit un sourire attendrit, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à la table. Le petit brun trottina rapidement jusqu'à la chaise et grimpa dessus. Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux, attendant sagement la réponse miracle.

- Etre amoureux, c'est aimer une personne, s'inquiéter pour elle, et vouloir la protéger. Lui faire des bisous et des câlins. Penser tout le temps à elle. Expliqua calmement Claudia. C'était ta vraie question, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le petit rougit en se rendant compte que sa mère l'avait démasquée. Si sa mère se demandait pourquoi son fils avait ce genre d'interrogation, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer son enfant.

- Et si on n'est pas amoureux, c'est grave ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Non, pas du tout, mon chéri. Répondit-elle immédiatement. Et ce n'est pas grave non plus si tu aimes quelqu'un du même sexe que toi.

Stiles fixa sa maman avec surprise. Il avait réellement droit de faire ca ?

- Je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer une fille blonde comme papa ?

- Bien sur que non mon soleil. Tu as le droit d'aimer une brune, une rousse, ou un garçon. L'amour, ça ne se choisit pas, mon ange. Et je ne t'en voudrais jamais, qui que tu choisisses, d'accord ?

Le petit hyperactif approuva de la tête, heureux. Parfois, il se demandait si c'était normal qu'il ne soit pas amoureux alors que ces camarades de classe l'étaient. Son meilleur ami avait une amoureuse… Il avait l'impression d'être différent…

* * *

><p>Derek avait la tête baissée. Il n'avait pas honte, quoiqu'en disent ses parents. Il avait peut-être seulement 11 ans. Mais il se connaissait, il savait ce qu'il était. Et ses parents ne pourraient rien y faire.<p>

Greg, le père du brun, marchait comme un lion en cage dans leur salon. Il était si rouge que Derek avait l'impression que de la fumée allait sortir de ces oreilles. Il était tellement en colère contre son fils que sa mère n'osait plus bouger.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est mal d'embrasser des garçons. Explosa son paternel, fou de rage.

Son fils ne répondit rien. A quoi bon ? Ses parents ne l'écouteraient pas. Ils étaient furieux contre lui, et Derek ne représentait qu'une honte, à l'heure actuelle.

- Ca ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, tu m'entends Derek. Plus jamais ! Je t'interdis de revoir ce garçon. Et gare à toi si je te revois en embrasser un autre.

Son père hurlait, habité par la colère. Son fils unique. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. C'était une erreur de jeunesse, essayait-il de se rassurer.

La femme dans la pièce décida d'intervenir en voyant la panique chez son fils.

- Greg, ils ne savaient pas. On va juste leur interdire de se revoir pour disons, un mois. Tu verras, ils auront oubliés.

Le père de famille dévisagea sa femme longuement. Jugeant la proposition de son épouse. Il soupira, vaincu, en voyant l'expression attristée de son enfant.

- Très bien ! Derek, tu n'as plus le droit de voir Isaac pour un mois. Mais attention ! Je ne veux plus de ça. Les bisous sur la bouche, c'est fini, c'est clair ?

Derek opina de la tête immédiatement, trop heureux de pouvoir revoir son amoureux un jour.

* * *

><p>Le mois fut long, autant pour le châtain que pour le petit rebelle. Le manque c'était fait sentir après seulement deux jours. Ils s'ennuyaient ferme, chacun dans leur maison, seul dans leur chambre. Seul à l'école. Les parents avaient demandé à ce que Derek ne soit plus avec Isaac à la récré, ni à la cantine. Isaac c'était enterré dans le mutisme, tandis que Derek était devenu plus méchant et irritable. Un rien le mettait en pétard. Il se faisait souvent punir et gronder par sa mère. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, la punition était levée. A peine les devoirs terminés que Isaac sortit de chez lui en courant et entra sans frapper chez les Hales. Il grimpa les marches des escaliers deux par deux et rentra dans la chambre de son ami comme un boulet de canon.

Derek était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Isaac ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, et sauta sur le brun, le sourire aux lèvres. Le châtain fit un gros câlin à son ami d'enfance, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse du plus vieux.

- Tu m'as manqué, Der'. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, sans toi. Révéla Isaac.

Derek ouvrit les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il adorait sentir le châtain contre lui.

- On se regarde un dessin animé ?

Une fois installé en bas devant la télé, Isaac s'appuya contre son ami et Derek passa sa main autour des épaules du châtain. Il jouait avec les cheveux du plus jeune. Le héro du dessin animé devait sauver la demoiselle en détresse. Mais le brun n'avait que faire de l'écran en face de lui. Une question le démangeait depuis longtemps.

- Dit, Zaza, tu veux bien être mon co…mon amoureux ?

Le châtain ouvrit alors de grands yeux et se décolla du brun afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il n'avait plus le droit de voir Derek pendant un mois. Lui aussi s'était fait remonter les bretelles par ses parents.

- Maman m'a dit qu'un garçon, ça devait être amoureux d'une fille. Répondit Isaac. Comme dans le dessin animé. Deux garçons qui s'embrassent, tu ne vois jamais ça à la télé.

- Et alors ? Tu veux être comme à la télé ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, Zaza ?

- Si. Mais ce n'est pas normal. Papa m'as dit que je devais aimer une fille.

Le brun le regarda en faisant la moue. Il savait que le châtain n'y résistait jamais. Isaac leva les yeux au ciel, grommelant un truc du genre : T'es chiant, Der'. Puis il lui lança un grand sourire, comme s'il était heureux que son ami l'ait fait changer d'avis. Isaac s'approcha de son amoureux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un geste si naturel pour eux. Derek était heureux d'avoir gagné. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Son père venait d'entrer dans le salon…

Greg vit rouge en les voyant s'embrasser alors qu'il lui avait clairement interdit de recommencer. Il arriva à leur hauteur, prit Isaac par le bras et le décolla violemment de son fils. Il gifla ce dernier.

- Tu me déçois tellement, Derek. Tu seras punit. Monte dans ta chambre tout de suite. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme. Je vais ramener ce jeune homme chez lui. Il est temps qu'on règle cette histoire. Gronda le père, furieux.

Derek regarda son père amener Isaac en dehors de leur maison depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il pleurait à chaude larme. Pourquoi son père était-il si méchant ?

Greg rentra chez lui une heure plus tard, très satisfait de lui. Les garçons ne se reverraient plus. Isaac allait être surveillé de près, et privé de sorti pour un temps. Tandis que lui ferait en sorte que son fils soit changé d'école. Leur amitié devait avoir un terme ! Et ce serait aujourd'hui.

Derek pleura encore plus qu'il ne pleurait déjà en apprenant la nouvelle. Il en voulu énormément à son père. En changeant d'école, il perdait aussi tous ses amis.

Le brun se referma lentement mais surement sur lui. Il parlait moins, s'enfermait continuellement dans sa chambre, se battait à l'école… Avait désormais de mauvaise note. Et il s'en foutait royalement. Les punitions et les engueulades avec ses parents ne lui faisaient plus rien. Au fils du temps, il était devenu un délinquant. Et à l'âge de 16 ans, il laissa une lettre à ses parents disant qu'il partait faire sa vie, le plus loin possible d'eux. Qu'ils recevraient une carte de temps en temps pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Il avait pris une valise avec lui, et des photos de sa mère et ses sœurs. Il ne revint pas une semaine plus tard. Ni un mois plus tard. Et un an passa facilement sans sa présence dans leur foyer, puis deux, puis trois, quatre et cinq.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le bar ou ses amis l'avaient trainé était bondé. La décoration était noire et rouge, et il faisait tellement chaud que certain serveur avait enlevé leur haut. C'était un bar gay, alors c'était loin de déplaire aux clients. Ses amis étaient assis sur un banc, des cocktails devant eux, en train de se bécoter. Il y avait peu de place assise. En fait, il n'y en avait plus une. Certain était debout, à coté de leur amis, à boire et rire à gorge déployée. Pourtant, un endroit restait étrangement vide. Le billard. Au fond de la salle, personne ne jouait, et personne ne s'en approchait un temps soit peu. A croire que c'était un objet maudit. Stiles fixait le billard depuis bien 10 minutes, lorsqu'une voix suave murmura à son oreille.

- Envie de faire une partie ?

Stiles se recula comme si on l'avait brulé. Il se retrouva collé à l'étranger, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraina vers le billard. Le gringalet se retrouva devant la table verte plus vite que l'éclair. Il se rendit alors compte que le bruit dans le bar avait diminué. Il se passait réellement quelque chose avec ce billard. A savoir quoi, la était tout le mystère. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont était sur Stiles, c'était qu'il n'était pas encore près à rejouer au billard. La dernière fois qu'il avait touché une queue de billard, son meilleur ami était encore la. Inconsciemment, sa main se tendit vers la table. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il stoppa son geste, nerveux. Regarder le tapis vert fut plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Tu peux le toucher, tu sais. Souffla l'homme derrière lui.

Stiles laissa retomber sa main immédiatement. Le brun était presque sur de faire une crise d'angoisse s'il restait la. Heureusement, il vit Danny accourir vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais ces yeux étaient inquiets. Stiles le connaissait par cœur. Danny arriva à sa hauteur et le brun remarqua qu'Ethan était sur ces talons. Le suivant comme son ombre.

- Hey, salut Derek. Comment tu vas ?

Pendant que Danny engageait la conversation avec le plus vieux, Ethan récupéra doucement Stiles et l'éloigna du billard, sous le regard intrigué de Derek.

- Je vais bien. Vous connaissez le brun ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le gringalet dans les bras d'Ethan.

- Oui, c'est un bon ami.

- Je ferais bien une partie avec lui. Murmura Derek, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- Je…Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, regardant son ami, légèrement blasée.

- Si c'est la sanction qui t'inquiète, je ne lui en donnerais pas. En fait, je le trouve tout à fait à mon gout, ton bon ami.

- En fait, je ne suis pas sur que Stiles soit prêt à jouer à nouveau.

- Ca va aller. Déclara l'hyperactif, qui venait d'arriver au coté de Danny.

Danny tourna la tête vers son amant, qui haussa les épaules pour s'excuser. Danny savait qu'il était plus fort que ce qu'il montrait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le billard l'avait chamboulé. A vrai dire, Danny ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction vis à vis de son ami gringalet.

- Pas d'enjeu, Derek. L'avertit Danny très sérieusement.

Ce dernier rejoignit ensuite son petit ami, lui prit la main et croisa leurs doigts. Il lança un dernier regard vers son ami, avant de retourner s'asseoir à leur table, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Stiles regardait son ami partir, curieux. Enjeu ? De quoi parlait-il ? Est ce pour cela que personne ne voulait s'approcher du billard ?

L'hyperactif reporta son attention sur le brun, le trouvant horriblement attirant. Il se mordilla la lèvre sous le regard de braise du plus vieux. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, ils n'allaient pas passer leur journée à se regarder en chien de faïllence. Stiles lui tendit sa main en se présentant.

- Je m'appelle Stiles.

- Derek.

Le brun appréciait que le gringalet le laisse se présenter comme si de rien était. Son ami Danny avait déjà donné son nom, mais le jeune brun avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Ca plaisait à Derek. Il craquait littéralement pour ce mec à la bouille d'ange.

- Alors, prêt pour une partie ?

Stiles regardait la table comme s'il y jouait sa vie, ce qui surprit le plus vieux. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Mais le Derek remarqua cette lueur de tristesse dans les yeux du jeune. Elle fut de courte durée, mais néanmoins présente.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais…

Stiles lui lança un sourire amusé. A croire qu'il changeait d'émotion comme de chemise. Où alors, le gringalet était un très bon acteur. Stiles récupéra une queue accrochée au mur, et se retourna vers l'apollon.

- Non, faisons là.

* * *

><p>Danny aurait peut-être dû prévenir son ami Derek que l'hyperactif était loin, très loin, d'être nul. Mais voir sa tête décomposée après sa deuxième partie perdue valait le détour. Le plus vieux n'avait jamais été battu.<p>

- Merde, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Souffla Derek en dévisageant le jeune brun souriant en face de lui.

- Derek, ramènes tes fesses derrières le bar, tu veux ! Y'a de la clientèle ce soir.

- J'arrive, Pop's ! Répondit aussitôt le plus vieux. Viens au bar, je t'offre un cocktail. Ajouta-t-il pour son adversaire.

Puis Derek se dirigea vers le bar, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune de refuser. Stiles rangea le matériel du billard rapidement, du à l'habitude, puis alla au bar. Le brun avait déjà servi 4 clients, faisant les cocktails plus vite que son ombre.

Stiles attendit sagement qu'il termine.

- Alors, comment peux-tu être aussi bon au billard ? Demanda Derek en servant un dernier client.

- Je ne suis pas sur que cette question soit un compliment, mais bon… Mon meilleur ami avait un membre de sa famille champion de billard français au Nevada.

Derek posa un verre remplit devant le brun, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

- Derek n'a jamais perdu au billard. Expliqua un petit vieux derrière le bar.

- Oh. Fallait le dire, si je devais te laisser gagner. Répliqua Stiles, moqueur.

Le vieux ricana, et déclara bien fort un « je l'aime bien ce petit, Derek » avant de s'en aller dans une pièce derrière le bar. Le plus vieux se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, puis de reposer son regard sur l'hyperactif.

- Pourquoi Danny était si paniqué en venant nous voir tout à l'heure ?

Stiles grimaça. Ce mec devait bien connaître son ami pour avoir remarqué la peur dans ces yeux.

- Mon meilleur ami est mort dans un accident de voiture, il y a un an. Je n'avais pas retouché à un billard depuis… Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une telle réaction en me retrouvant si proche du billard. Mais je suppose que c'était plutôt normal et sain. Non ?

Derek se passa une main dans les cheveux mal à l'aise. Il savait que c'était une question rhétorique, mais il avait l'impression de devoir dire quelque chose à son tour à Stiles.

- Je me suis barré de chez mes parents à mes 16 ans. C'est Pop's qui m'a recueillit.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Demanda avec douceur le gringalet.

- Mes parents n'acceptaient pas que je sois gay. Mon père, surtout.

Stiles lui offrit un pauvre sourire. Lui n'avait pas eu ce genre de problème. Il était bi. Mais sa mère ne lui avait jamais reproché. Il savait qu'il avait une chance inouïe. Tous les parents n'étaient pas aussi indulgents. Apres la mort de son meilleur ami, il avait dit à sa famille qu'il voulait continuer ses études en Louisiane et loger avec Ethan qui vivait là-bas après le décès de son jumeau. Sa famille avait accepté sans rechigner, allant même jusqu'à proposer qu'il soit en colocation avec Danny, qui voulait revoir Ethan. Maintenant, il vivait à La Nouvelle-Orléans, avec Danny et Ethan, dans un très grand appartement. Danny venait d'une famille aisée et ne s'en cachait pas.

- Je finis dans une heure, tu me tiens compagnie ?

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre. Il savait ce que sous-entendait cette phrase. Mais il mentirait s'il disait que ce mec ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait pu être top model, le gringalet en était sur. En plus, Derek était vraiment adorable avec lui, alors pourquoi refuser ?

- Je vais prévenir Danny.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Derek entrainait Stiles dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune découvrit que Derek vivait dans l'appartement au dessus du bar. Chez Pop's. Le petit vieux l'avait accueilli. Lui avait offert un travail avec salaire, et refusait qu'il paie quoi que ce soit dans l'appartement. C'était affreusement généreux de sa part. C'était un mec bien, conclut immédiatement le plus jeune.<p>

Derek le plaqua tendrement contre le mur de sa chambre, tout en refermant sa porte. Il s'empara de ces lèvres, d'abord en douceur, puis plus fougueusement. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieur du jeune, lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis il demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se découvrirent, s'apprivoisèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, laissant le désir les envahir, les consumer. Le grand brun fut agréablement surpris de sentir un métal tiède dans la bouche du gringalet. Il avait un piercing à la langue.

Stiles sentait son ventre se contracter sous la caresse. C'était si plaisant. Se sentir désiré était la plus belle des sensations. Les mains de Derek vinrent chatouiller ses hanches, titillant le bas de son T-shirt dans une demande muette. Stiles leva doucement ses bras. Alors, avec lenteur, le plus vieux enleva le débardeur du jeune, et admira le torse offert à lui. Il dispersa des baisers un peu partout sur son torse blanc. Il était si beau. Puis Derek caressa l'un de ses tétons. L'hyperactif ne put retenir un doux gémissement, renversant la tête en arrière. Le brun souffla chaudement sur son mamelon, libérant de nouveaux gémissements de désir de la part de Stiles.

Derek s'abaissa alors et fit glisser sa langue sur le bourgeon devenu sensible. Il le titilla, faisant haleté le plus jeune. Puis il entoura le téton de ses lèvres, le mordillant de temps en temps. Stiles ferma les yeux sous la caresse, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il sentait son désir gonfler dans son pantalon.

Derek lui administra le même traitement sur l'autre téton, lui soutirant de doux gémissements. Il finit par abandonner ces petits bouts de chairs devenus plus rouge, et suça la peau de son ventre pale, laissant glisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Tendrement, il déboutonna le pantalon de Stiles et le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Une bosse déformait le boxer du jeune, rendant Derek encore plus fou de désir. Ce dernier le caressa à travers le sous-vêtement, faisant gémir de plus belle son amant. Le plus vieux embrassa ses cuisses malicieusement, jouant avec les nerfs de l'hyperactif, puis l'entraina vers le lit. Derek bougea et se mit au dessus du gringalet, avant de s'emparer de ses douces lèvres. Il enleva son propre haut, laissant le jeune brun profiter du spectacle. Le plus vieux colla son bassin à celui de son amant, lui prouvant à quel point il le désirait, lui aussi. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact et fondit sur les belles lèvres du brun, l'embrassant farouchement. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, avec une telle ardeur que s'en était indécent. Les mains de Stiles s'aventuraient sur le torse nu de son amant d'une nuit. Il inversa les rôles, se retrouvant au dessus de Derek. Il lui embrassa la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises, avant de la mordiller. Stiles pouvait entendre la respiration de son amant s'accélérer. Il lui déposa de tendre baisé sur sa nuque, sa clavicule, son torse, son ventre. Puis il remonta, attrapant l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres, et le suçota doucement.

Derek lâcha de léger gémissement. Le jeune délaissa son mamelon sensible durant quelque seconde, avant que sa main ne vienne lui pincer délicatement. Le grand brun poussa un gémissement plus fort sous la sensation. C'était si excitant. Stiles souffla chaudement sur le bourgeon meurtri, puis le titilla de sa langue percée gentiment, avant d'aller faire le même traitement à l'autre.

Le désir consumait littéralement Derek, mais il ne pouvait se défaire de l'emprise de son amant. C'était si bon...

Lorsque Stiles eut terminé de maltraiter ses tétons, il lui enleva son pantalon et embrassa ses cuisses délicatement. Ses mains caressaient son bassin en même temps.

Mais Derek finit par reprendre le contrôle, retournant sur le jeune plus vite que son ombre.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'adore les préliminaires. Susurra-t-il à son oreille, les yeux malicieux.

Puis il descendit un peu plus bas, pour arracher de doux gémissements à son petit brun.

Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit…

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahie. Il avait certainement passé l'une des plus belle nuit de sa vie, pour ne pas dire la meilleure. Derek était un amant hors pair. Le jeune brun voulait bien recommencer quand il voulait.<p>

Stiles était allongé sur le ventre, enlaçant son oreiller. Il se réveillait lentement. A vrai dire, s'il n'avait pas sentit son corps frissonner, il ne se serait très certainement pas réveillé. Mais Derek déposait de petits baisers sur son dos. Et Stiles frissonnait, il n'y pouvait rien. Ce mec savait comment réveiller quelqu'un en douceur, c'était certain. L'hyperactif laissa un ronronnement sortir de sa bouche tandis que le plus vieux continuait de l'embrasser. Derek rit de la réaction du petit brun dans son lit. Il devait aller travailler, mais il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Il avait passé une très belle nuit. Le jeune s'était révélé insatiable pour le plus grand plaisir du tatoué. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, surtout que Stiles était loin d'être nul au lit. Il pouvait vous le garantir. Lorsqu'il entendit le plus jeune gémir longuement, il arrêta sa torture, comprenant qu'il était en train de dépasser la limite.

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir du lit.

- Alors ne sors pas. Lui répondit tendrement le gringalet en se retournant.

Stiles posa sa tête sur le torse musclé du brun, et fit des formes abstraites sur son pectoral.

- Faut que j'aille m'occuper du bar. Mais…

- Mais ?

- J'aimerai vraiment que tu restes. Rendors toi. Et je reviendrais ce midi. Tu peux faire comme chez toi. Déclara nerveusement Derek en embrassant le crane de l'hyperactif.

- Je…

- S'il te plait. Murmura le plus vieux.

- Ok. Je reste.

Derek alla travailler et revint le midi. Stiles s'était rendormi, puis avait pris une douche en se réveillant. Il avait préparé à manger avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo. Il y en aurait assez pour 3.

Lorsque Derek arriva avec Pop's le midi, il embrassa tendrement Stiles sous les yeux inquisiteur du petit vieux. Le brun se sentit gêné, et ses joues se colorèrent joliment. Ils passèrent à table, et Stiles en apprit un peu plus sur Pop's. C'était un gay militant, qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie il y a 15 ans. Il avait craqué pour Derek lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la rue et l'avait ramener chez lui. Un gamin n'avait pas sa place sur un trottoir, avait-il dit. Et vu le double sens de la phrase, Derek s'empressa de dire que non, il n'avait pas fait le tapin mais bien dormie sur le trottoir pendant une semaine, avant que Pop's l'oblige à venir chez lui. Le tatoué considérait le petit vieux comme son grand-père, l'amour qu'il se portait l'un pour l'autre ne pouvait pas se louper.

- Tu cuisines drôlement bien, gamin.

- J'aime bien trop la nourriture pour faire de mauvais mélange. Avoua l'hyperactif. Puis comme je vis avec deux mecs incapables de faire quelque chose de mangeable, et je veux dire par là qui se digère, j'ai appris à me mettre au fourneau assez rapidement.

Derek souriait en imaginant le couple Dethan, comme il aimait l'appeler, dans une cuisine. Et effectivement, l'image était assez amusante.

Le diner finit, Stiles aida à débarrasser, et nettoya la table sous le regard affectueux de Pop's. Il s'approcha de la porte, et avant de sortir, lança :

- J'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, les jeunes ! On le sait, lorsque c'est la bonne personne.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine, sourire aux lèvres, abandonnant les deux jeunes hommes interloqués. Derek offrit un sourire amusé à son petit brun, avant de s'approcher et de le prendre par la taille.

- On a peut être fait les choses à l'envers, mais je crois que Pop's à raison. Et si on apprenait un peu mieux à se connaître ? Si on faisait les choses dans l'ordre ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Derek travaillait au bar ce soir. Les clients réguliers voyaient bien que leur barman était plus heureux depuis un moment. Ils en connaissaient tous la raison, et trouvait cela adorable. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans la salle, ils rayonnaient littéralement.

Pop's dans son bureau, s'occupait de son testament. Il voulait que Derek récupère tout ce qu'il possédait. Son appartement, son bar, son compte en banque. Tout.

Il était l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il lui avait inculqué des valeurs et apprit certaine chose essentielle pour être heureux. Et il était très content d'avoir réussit cette partie. Il était si fier, lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble…

- Hey, salut Der'. Tu m'offres un cocktail ?

- Dans tes rêves ! Rigola le brun.

Le jeune homme en face de lui fit la moue, et Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui préparer rapidement un cocktail.

- Tu finis dans combien de temps ?

- Dans 2 heures, à peu près, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien de plus. Il continua de servir ses clients et de nettoyer les tables lorsqu'il y avait moins de monde. Certains clients bavardèrent avec lui, prenant des nouvelles de Pop's et de lui. Blaguant ou étant sérieux. Leurs clients étaient très diversifiés, ce qui était la fierté de Pop's. Tout le monde l'adorait. Pop's était un homme généreux, juste, gentil, drôle et à l'écoute. Etre à l'écoute était surement sa plus grande qualité, surtout dans un bar gay. Ou certains se sentaient isolés, incompris, mal aimés…

Depuis quelque temps, les clients n'avaient plus peur de venir jouer au billard. Derek avait changés, et toucher à son billard n'était plus un crime. Lorsqu'il faisait une partie avec des clients, il ne donnait plus de gage pour le perdant. Sauf si on lui demandait. Derek n'avait jamais perdu… Sauf contre Stiles. L'hyperactif avait été sa seule exception.

2 heures plus tard, il enlevait son haut sous les yeux appréciateur de son ami, et en mit un nouveau. Le jeune homme posa sa main tendrement sur l'avant bras de Derek et lui murmura près du visage.

- On peut aller dans un endroit plus calme ?

Derek hocha rapidement la tête et l'entraina dans son appartement au dessus, tout en saluant quelques clients. Son ami le suivit gentiment, ne se gênant pas pour lui mater les fesses. Le brun était sexy. Il l'avait toujours été. Le plus vieux le dirigea vers la cuisine et ils se fixèrent en silence. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. L'un nerveux, l'autre impatient.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

- Je… Je suis amoureux de toi.

- Q…Quoi…Tu…Hein ? Bégaya Derek, éberlué.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se rapprocha, comme aimanté. Il se rendait enfin compte de ses sentiments. Il était temps. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, paraît-il.

- Je suis gay, toi, tu l'as toujours su ! Et, te revoir, après tout ce temps, je…

- Arrête tes salades, tu veux !

- Mais je ne te mens pas, Der'. Je pensais que tu me connaissais depuis le temps.

Derek le fixa longuement, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait. Son instinct plus soufflait que non, ce qui faisait encore plus mal. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Absolument rien.

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment c'était arrivé ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoi que se soit qui laissait penser que… que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Que lui aussi était intéressé ? Que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour lui ? En fait, Derek n'avait strictement rien fait à part agir en ami. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais il fallait croire que non. Derek repassait sous ses yeux leurs derniers moments ensemble. Pour comprendre. Mais même maintenant que son ami lui avait lâché la bombe, il ne voyait rien d'ambigu, ni venant de lui, ni venant de son ami.

- Tu es gay alors ?

- Oui.

- Je… Mais… C'est complètement dingue. Soupira le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le jeune homme en face de lui se rapprocha encore, et dévora le plus vieux du regard. Il essaya de l'embrasser. Mais Derek l'esquiva et fit plusieurs pas en arrière en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Je suis en couple. Cracha Derek, furieux.

- T 'es en couple ? Répéta bêtement l'autre. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- Non mais je rêve ! On se voit quoi, une fois par mois ! Alors oui, je suis en couple, depuis plus d'un an, et je suis très heureux. Alors t'es gentil, Isaac, mais tu calmes tes ardeurs tout de suite.

Le châtain le fixa tristement. Il pensait que Derek l'aimait, à l'époque. Il avait l'espoir fou que peut-être, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

- Tu m'aimais, avant. Murmura Isaac.

- On était des gosses, Zaza. On a grandi depuis. Je suis désolé pour toi, mais je suis raide dingue de mon copain. J'en suis fou amoureux. Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir fait d'avance. Et s'il y a des gestes de ma part que tu as pris comme tel, alors je m'excuse. Mais nous deux, c'est du passé. On était des enfants. On s'est pas revu pendant des années. Et ce n'est pas les 4, non 5 fois ou on s'est vu cette année qui vont changer ça. J'ai évolué, Isaac, et je suis sur que toi aussi. Alors n'essaie pas de me récupérer, parce que tu vas te casser la gueule. Je suis heureux en ce moment, et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Et je vais te paraitre méchant, mais je ne changerais ça que pour une seule personne, et ce n'est certainement pas toi.

Isaac, en face de lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Derek était dur, ces mots étaient blessants. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi.

- Tu ne nous laisses même pas une chance. Sanglota-t-il.

- Merde, mais t'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit ! Je suis AMOUREUX. Et HEUREUX avec cette personne. Je suis un mec fidèle, Isaac. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je quitterai Stiles alors que je l'aime, qu'il m'aime et qu'on est heureux ensemble. Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour toi, Zaza. Tu trouveras un mec, j'en suis sur, mais ce n'est pas moi.

Isaac le fusilla du regard à travers ses larmes, et sortit lentement de la cuisine, le cœur lourd. Il s'était fait jeter, et bien comme il faut. Il croisa le propriétaire du bar en sortant, baisa la tête, honteux, et quitta l'appartement discrètement. Il ne reviendrait plus dans ce bar. Sa seule raison d'y être l'avait détruit.

- Tu n'as jamais été très doué avec les mots, sale gosse. Ricana Pop's dans l'entrebâillement. M'enfin, fallait bien qu'il comprenne ce mec. Et je peux te dire que tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure si tu ne l'avais pas repoussé. Stiles est un type bien. Il est le bon pour toi, gamin. File le retrouver. Je te donne ta matinée de demain.

* * *

><p>Derek entra dans la chambre de Stiles, qui était assis sur son lit, une chaussette dans la main. Il releva la tête vers le grand brun, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il regardait le tatoué.<p>

- Ecoute, je dois te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois le peuple Chaussettes qui avaient pour particularité de naitre en couple. Qui se ressemble s'assemble était leur devise. Comme de bonne âme-sœur, chaque couple vivait très heureux jusqu'à rencontrer le maléfique Lave-Linge. Cette être abominable avait pour habitude de séparer les couples en n'en faisant disparaître un. La chaussette délaissée finissant toujours par faire une dépression, se suicidait dans l'abominable Poubelle. Je crois qu'il est de notre devoir d'aller dire notre façon de penser au Lave-linge, tu ne crois pas ?

Le brun regarda son petit-ami, amusé. Stiles lui faisait découvrir la vie d'un autre point de vue. Parfois avec enfantillage, comme aujourd'hui, parfois avec romantisme, comme il y a une semaine lorsqu'il l'invita à faire de la montgolfière pour leur un an ensemble. Le jeune était une bouffée d'air frais pour le tatoué. Et il était ravi de l'avoir abordé, il y a plus d'un an et demi.

- Ba alors, chaton ? Tu te prends d'un dévouement pour les causes perdu ?

- Complètement ! T'aimerais finir dans une poubelle toi ? Si je disparaissais…

- Oh, parce que tu as la prétention de te dire mon âme-sœur ?

Stiles regarda son amant, blasé. Il savait que Derek rigolait. Pop's approuvait leur relation et adorait l'hyperactif. Et Stiles savait aussi à quel point le petit vieux était protecteur envers le brun.

- Ouai, j'ai cette prétention, ais-je tort, Drek ? Le défia-t-il.

Derek se mordilla la lèvre face à la bouille de son petit-ami. Il adorait lorsque Stiles était si sur de lui et l'appelait Drek. Il s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément, passant une main dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir. Lorsqu'il se recula, ils étaient tout deux haletants, et Stiles le fixait avec envie.

- Non, absolument pas, chaton. Et je serais ravie de te prouver ça sous cette couette. Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui fit gémir son petit brun.

- Tu vas me rendre complètement dingue. Lui répondit l'hyperactif en l'entrainant sur son lit.

Vous saviez déjà que Stiles était insatiable ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Parfois, on reste lié à notre amour d'enfance, mais il arrive aussi qu'on évolue. Que notre présent soit désormais plus intéressent. Stiles était son présent, et très certainement son avenir…

* * *

><p>Re coucou mes petits loups. En réécrivant ce texte, j'me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait pas mal de frustration… De scène que je ne décris pas, et donc que je pourrais écrire si vous le souhaitez. S'il y a des choses sur ces deux perso que vous aimeriez voir, je me ferai un plaisir de l'écrire (si j'ai l'inspiration). Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire que vous aimeriez bien voir « telle scène » les concernant. Je noterais tout ça. Sinon j'ai mis cet OS en Rating M au cas ou… Si certain me demande une scène détaillé de lemon : ) Voilà. Sinon, j'espère que ce texte ne vous a pas trop déçu.<p>

Gros poutous sur vos faces.

Lo'


End file.
